Eternal
by AbsoluteZeroGhost
Summary: Do you believe in legends? How about ones of eternal love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost: good morning, afternoon, or evening. It's nice of you to decided to read my very first fanfic. Yayz I'm so happy!**

 **Angell: would you chill out?**

 **Ghost: ack! (XwX) what are you doing here? by the way, this is Angell, the douche bag of my internal world.**

 **Angell: Hey hey don't be rude stupid brat.**

 **Ghost: (-_-) yeaaaaah like you're always nice. i don't own Fairy Tail at all. i only own my O.C.**

* * *

 _There is a legend in my family_  
 _A long time ago a girl fell in love with a dragon_  
 _The girl spent as much time as she could_  
 _With the beast, but learned no magic_  
 _The dragon loved her as well_  
 _But their love was forbidden_  
 _Unfortunately the girl fell terribly ill_  
 _And she couldn't see the dragon anymore_  
 _She made a promise to the dragon_

 _"I shall be reincarnated many years from now. I shall bare your scales, my dear dragon. And when I come back, surely you'll find me."_

 _That dragon's name was…_

 **The Briza Kids**

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with these kids? Why can't we ever stop them?!"

"We've told you many times before and it seems we must keep repeating ourselves."

"Heh, there's no way we'd let you losers get into our village."

Siblings and mages Mizuchi and Kuroda Briza stood before the entrance of a small mountain village while two dozen dark guild members lay before them beaten. The older sister Mizuchi had a more serious expression, her golden eyes piercing through the men like daggers and the gentle wind rustling her shoulder length magenta locks. The younger brother by 6 years Kuroda was trying to pull the tough guy act, but was a total brat with dark purple eyes and messy, pitch black hair. They wore similar clothing, dark wear that wasn't too appropriate for the constant winter weather. The two aren't blood related though. Mizuchi found him in the forest 8 years ago when she was 10.

"Say Neesan, wouldn't it be easier just to find their guild and destroy it?" Kuroda asked in his wannabe tough voice.

"That it would," Mizuchi replied. She spoke more formally with a deeper tone that sounded like a smooth river. "If we were to do that though, who is to say that these guys won't try to ambush the village while we are at the guild?"

"Meh good point. So whadda we gonna do?"

"You're going to stay where you are. I'll handle these lowlifes."

"Aww but I wanna beat them up."

"You did so last time. It's my turn."

Kuroda pouted, but stayed quiet as Mizuchi walked down the stairs, her long legs carrying her gracefully down the snow covered stone steps. She was taller than Kuroda by a nearly a foot and not a huge clutz like her brother She wore a sleeveless dark grey shirt with long fingerless black gloves and black capris with white fur around the edges and ankle boots. There was a dark leather belt with a pouch on the right side and she had a white scarf acting like another belt. The only difference between her outfit and Kuroda's is that he wears a grey scarf around his neck. Mizuchi stopped before the mini army, a hand on her hip and her always scowling expression staring them down. Some backed off while a few stood to challenge her again.

"You do know that our master will out here and you'll be sorry, bitch."

"That is something I'd like to see. This will be a message then. If you assholes want this village so badly, then how about you tell you master to come and get it."

"You're gonna eat those words!"

"I'm afraid not." She placed her hands together, her left palm flat out and her right in a fist with the index and middle finger pointing out. "Crystal Make: Great Serpent Fang."

In mere seconds, a massive eight headed snake formed out of clear crystals, each head snapping down at the guild members. Few managed to run away while others were grabbed in the jaws of the crystalline snake and thrown away from the village. Its tail lashed out, protecting Mizuchi from the magic attacks. The fight didn't last long like always, which was a little upsetting to Mizuchi, but her priorities are protect the village, not to keep having these unnecessary fights. She willed away the eight headed snake and it went quiet save for the wind rustling through the white, bare birch trees. She let out a "humph" and walked back to her laughing brother.

"Ya know, you didn't have to use one of your strongest attacks."

"I had to. Otherwise they would think I'm weak. Besides, I'm getting really tired of having to deal with them. That's why I'll be waiting for their guild master to show up and when he does, I'll obliterate him."

Kuroda giggled. "Man Neesan, you're so scary."

"Quiet you. Let's go back."

Mizuchi climbed the stairs into the small snowy village with her brother close behind. For 15 years she's been in the village she was brought to when she was 3, she's lived here her entire life. At first, the town looked barren except for the white sheets of snow covering the roads and the roofs of the wooden house. Slowly, doors and window shutters opened and the townspeople walked into the streets. They all looked relieved to see the siblings unharmed and once again their village safe from the dark guild, though this has gone on for a rather long time. At least five years now.

"It seems to be never ending huh, Mizu?"

Kuroda stopped and turned around with a grin. "Hi Roddi! Hey Neechan he's talking to you."

"Don't care."

Roddi was a couple years older than Mizuchi and Kuroda looks up to him like a brother and a friendly rival. He was, in many of the village girls words, a rather attractive young man with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, well built from working in the mines. He's also quite handy with a blade and is Kuroda's and Mizuchi's sparring partner. Just like everyone else in the village, he can't really use magic, but that doesn't stop him from trying to beat Mizuchi in a match, which he still has yet to do, but can easily beat Kuroda. He quickly stepped in front of Mizuchi to stop her. She just gazed up at him with her scowl.

"What?"

"Easy there, Mizu. I like my face."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then what do you want?"

"Can't I welcome you home after you saved our asses again? But actually the village elder wants to talk to you two."

"About what?"

"He didn't say. He just said that when you guys returned he wants to talk with you."

Mizuchi looked over at her brother who just shrugged then looked back at Roddi. "Fine. Come on Kuroda."

"Why are you always so mean to Roddi?" Kuroda asked as the walked to the northern part of the village. "I mean come on, he is a super awesome guy. Maybe you guys should get married. He does like you, ya know."

"Unlike you Kuroda, I'm not interested in him whatsoever. I have other things to worry about."

"Besides the point. It is so obvious that he likes you. Why don't you at least try?"

The older twin stopped and face Kuroda. "If it will get you to stop pestering me, then I will consider taking an interest in Roddi after we figure what to do about the dark guild. Clear?"

"Yeah fine."

With that, the two continued on their way, up a small hill where a temple stood. This is were the village elder found the twins wrapped in a fur blanket with a picture and a note. It was their father that left them here and their mother died a few weeks after they were born. Mizuchi really didn't feel any sort of anger towards her unknown father because she believes he had a good reason for leaving her. And honestly she doesn't care either. In the picture that was left, it shows a beautiful young woman with the same golden eyes and magenta hair as Mizuchi holding the two them in her arms while a man stood behind them. But the face of their father is ripped. On the back it just has her and the mother's name, Taki Briza. Mizu reached up towards her neck where a sharp tooth rest on a black chain. Then there was the necklace. She's had it ever since she could remember. One of the few things she does remember about her mother was a story she use to tell her. A story of a dragon and his lover.

Mizuchi went back to her senses as they stopped before the temple under the bright red torii. The wooden building stood tall and steady, yet there was sign of the harsh weather conditions the temple took through the many years its been around. This is were Mizuchi was raised and where she lives now with Kuroda.

"I wonder what Oji-chan wants."

Before Mizuchi could answer she felt a hard object hit her in the back of the head. Kuroda got the same whack and they both knew who it was. They turned, seeing the foster father, the head priest of the temple, standing with his walking stick before him and a calm expression. Kuroda was rubbing her head angrily.

"What the hell was that for Oji-baka?"

"You know very well Kuroda what that was for."

"Oh come on! We totally whooped those guys asses so what's the problem?" Again he was hit. "Ow! Seriously stop it! Say something Neesan!"

Mizuchi just bowed her head. "Sorry for making you worry, Oji-san. It was rash of us to attack again without thinking."

"Oi oi! Why are you sucking up-" And again he was hit on the head, making him crouch down. "I said stop it dammit!"

"You two are the only ones here that knows powerful magic. If something was to happen to you two, then this village will be at the mercy of the dark guild."

"But it's mostly Neesan that deals with them."

"Besides the point, Kuroda. Both you and Mizuchi are very important people to us. It would be a terrible lose if something bad was to happen. Please remember that."

He bowed his head towards the and walked back into the temple. Kuroda stayed crouched on the ground with a sour look on his face. Mizuchi knew he was right like always, but she can't help it. To her, it's like a natural instinct to protect what she cares most about, even if it means risking her life. She feels like she owes the village for raising her, an outsider with an unknown past. She gave Kuroda a pat on his head and started walking towards the temple too.

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow I'll train you okay?"

"Yeah yeah okay fine."

Kuroda followed Mizuchi as she headed towards the back of the temple where a couple of small housing quarters where. Growing up in the temple, Mizuchi was made to do all sorts of chores from help make the meals, cleaning the floors in the early morning and at night, feeding the stable animals, and whatever else was in between. She didn't mind helping out at all compared to most other young kids that would complain constantly.

When she stopped in front of her room door in the housing quarters, Kuroda just walked by in a still foul mood. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked in, taking off her boots before stepping up into the one room floor. Lying on the tatami mats next to a fire was a small shadow wyvern that was her familiar. There was a book she had found at a vender in the town at the base of the mountains. She didn't believe him when he said a shadow beast was sealed inside, but bought the book anyway for kicks. Little did she know, the actually was a beast inside the book which she ended fighting to prove she was worthy of keeping it. Though she really didn't want to. His true size is much, much bigger, but he learned to shrink down which also causes his magic to decrease. His main magic is in creating powerful sonic burst that can shatter rocks and dent iron. He also has acid in his fangs. She gave him the name Craid and he's now her most loyal ally. When she doesn't have him summoned, he takes form of a dark grey cuff around her left wrist and it looks like smoke in a bottle.

"You got hit again," he growled with amusement, his pupiless grey eyes mocking her.

"Shut up. I deserved it once again, but I just can't help it. No one here except for Kuroda and myself can use magic at a high level. I still don't get why that damn dark guild wants this mountain for. There's nothing here!" she grumbled, sitting on the floor next to him.

"If a dark guild owns more area, that means expansion and more people. Stupid."

"Don't call me stupid. Maybe Kuroda is right. It probably would be easier just to find the guild and take them all out."

"Like I said stupid."

He flew off before she had a chance to grab him. She heaved a breath and stood, stripping off her shirt and dropping it to the floor as she walked towards the mirror. She wouldn't say she has that much of a feminine body, its more athletic and built for speed. Her magic, Crystal Make, is actually quite strenuous on the body. It took her some years to learn to use it, but she's still doing her best to control it. Crystal magic is said to be a type of Holy magic which gives her the properties of a Holy magic user. Some resistance to Dark magic and anything similar, healing abilities, and she can see things that are normally hidden to the human eye. But the weirdest part of her isn't her magic. She turned slightly, looking at the white markings that covered most of her back and around her shoulders. She was born with these.

 _My little Mizu, let me tell you a story of a dragon and his lover. About how his lover was reincarnated. Do you know what that means, Mizuchi? Oh no not yet. You're still too young to understand. When you get older, you'll know._

* * *

 **Ghost: well there we are. first chapter is done.**

 **Angell: goodie for you.**

 **Ghost: oh stop it you. i want to apologize if the story sounds cheesy. had this idea for awhile and i really like Sting-kun. even if he was a bit of an asshole in the beginning**

 **Angell: he was a big asshole in the beginning**

 **Ghost: he's changed now (-3-) thanks for reading. hope to see you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost: weeeelll here's chapter 2. if you've made it this far i'm very happy.**

 **Angell: you're such an optimist it's kinda scary sometimes.**

 **Ghost: your point? it's going okay I think. i mean it is my first fanfic so yaaaaaaaah.  
**

 **Angell: yaaaaaaah.**

 **Ghost: don't imitate me. thanks for giving it a shot though (^.^)**

* * *

 **Invitation to the Strongest Guild**

Mizuchi woke with a start, feeling an unusually strong presence. Craid raised his head as well, flicking his tongue out and growling low. She didn't waste time pulling her clothes on and raced out side, down the veranda towards Kuroda's room. She quickly slid his door open, noting him sprawled out on his futon.

"Kuroda, you lazy bastard! Wake up now!" He grumbled a few times and rolled over. "Don't make me kick your ass."

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Craid asked, growing to the size of a small horse.

"Yes if you can. That magic we just noticed, it's nothing like I've ever felt before. It's almost sickening. Tell him to meet me at the village gates."

"Alright."

Mizuchi nodded and left her brother's room, racing back towards hers to slip her boots on and head off towards the entrance. It was still early morning, the sun barely visible in the cloudless sky. There were no people save the guards at the entrance, bundled up in furs. They straightened when Mizuchi slid to a stop.

"Tell everyone to stay locked in their homes."

"Is it the dark guild again?"

"I don't know what it is, but what ever it maybe, it's not something you'll be able to handle. Hurry now."

"Oh r-right."

The two guards left, going to each house and warning the villagers. Mizuchi jumped from the top step, landing in a near perfect crouch at the base of the stairs, not bothered by the ice under the foot of snow. The magical pressure in the air was thick, causing Mizuchi to have some trouble breathing. She's never felt so much magic before. There's no way it could possible be the master from the dark guild.

"This magic is crazy. Can it really be the dark guild master?"

"Why'd you wake me up so early, Neesan? What's the big deal?"

The crystal mage turned, seeing Kuroda barely awake with Craid. "Kuroda, can't you feel it?"

"The magic energy? So what? I was having a good dream about meeting Rogue."

"Grow up. We're never meeting anyone from Sabertooth so enough with the fantasizing."

"What a downer. Still what's-"

Kuroda suddenly fell silent when a huge wave a magic came crashing down on them. Mizuchi barely managed to stand while Kuroda fell to his knees. The pressure was so powerful, but it was filled with malice. She quickly raised her hands, creating a crystal dome around the 3 of them, protecting them from the energy for now. Kuroda was able to breathe properly, but Mizuchi could see he was shaking.

"That is some messed up magic, Neesan."

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe."

"That's not the poi…" he trailed off, his eyes going wide. "N-Neesan…who is that?"

Mizumi quickly turned around, seeing a dark figure loom over the dome. Her ears perked when she heard the crystal begin to crack. It took quite a lot of concentration and magic power to fix the cracks, but more should up. How could magic pressure alone crack her crystals? She saw the figure raise its arm and she quickly acted, taking hold of her brother and dispelled the dome, jumping away just moments before the fist came crashing down. The earth below cratered below and the cracks followed all the way to where Mizuchi was on the steps with Kuroda behind her. She finally got a good look at the guy, a big burly man with beads around his neck and evil eyes. There was a symbol on his forehead that looked like a cat of some sort.

"Who the hell are you? Are you with the dark guild?"

"You mean this worthless trash?"

He threw down a flag that had the symbol of the dark guild on it and it was stained with blood. Mizuchi stood more in front of her brother, keeping her arm up. Craid stayed in his current size, crouching next Mizuchi with his mouth in a snarl and his barbed tail lashing. There was no possible way Mizuchi could get even close to beating this guy, who ever he is. She could always cause a distraction and allow Kuroda to escape and get the villagers to safety. She dug her boots into the snow, her muscles tensing.

"Before I cleaned out that trash you called a dark guild, they asked if I was scent by someone called the Briza siblings. What worthless lowlifes, thinking I work for someone!"

"So you're not with them. I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Master Jiemma of the strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Are you the ones called the Briza siblings?"

"What does that matter?"

"I only care for the strongest. From what I've been told and what I witness yesterday, I want you to join Sabertooth."

Mizuchi scoffed. "That's bullshit right? Why should we join you?"

"You doubt me." It was a statement, not a question and there was slight anger in his voice. "I'm giving you an opportunity to strengthen your skills. Sabertooth will forever be the strongest and only the strongest mages can join. Be grateful I don't do this for everyone."

Mizuchi felt Kuroda's shaking hand grab her shirt. "Neesan..."

What is she to do? If she say no, he could easily kill her, her brother and destroy the entire village. If she says yes...she's always wanted to better he skills so one day she can find her father. She relaxed her posture and straightened, facing the Sabertooth guild master with a steady gaze.

"We'll go on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"As long as no harm is brought to this village, my brother and I will both join Sabertooth and follow your every command."

There was a long pause before he answered. "I'll be waiting in the town below. Don't make me wait too long."

He left as if nothing happened. Mizuchi was beginning to hope she did the right thing. She look down at her right hand that had her nails digging into her palm, seeing small pools of blood forming. Craid finally relaxed once the pressure was gone and gave Mizuchi a nudge to her shoulder. Kuroda was still on the ground, his breathing heavy.

"N-Neesan...that guy...his magic..."

Mizuchi patted his head softly. "Yes, it was powerful. As expected of a guild master, but there was something odd."

"It was evil! I could feel it too. I don't think we should join."

"Kuroda listen to me," Mizuchi said sternly, kneeling before him. "The only way we can learn to control our magic and get stronger is to join a guild. We can't stay up here any longer. These people...we can't keeping eating freely out of her hands and have them not expect anything in return. It's not safe for us either.

"Yeah but Neesan...I don't want to join Sabertooth if that madman is the master."

Mizuchi hugged her brother tightly, her golden eyes flickering. "Don't worry Kuroda. I'll protect you. No matter what."

* * *

 **Ghost: before i say anything else i want to apologize for any mistakes in the last chapter. i do my best to make sure nothing is wrong, but to be honest i prefer pen and paper than a keyboard.**

 **Angell: what the hell kinda name is Mizuchi?**

 **Ghost: i'll explain her name in the next chapter. oh by the way, this takes place about 6 months or so before the start of the games which is 3 months before Fairy Tail reappeared. and Mizuchi is 18 if you didn't figure it out already (^w^) if my writing is confusing sorry!**

 **Angell: and why's the chapter shorter than the last one?**

 **Ghost: because it is. thanks for reading. review?**


End file.
